User blog:Antares.I.G.Harrison/Heroes - Really In Depth Study
So, even if you're a P2W Whale with a fucking Immunity 9 Dahlia or something, they're pretty much useless without the right heroes to lead them. Here we have a study of the heroes in Deck Heroes - What hero you should use for your team, which are good and which are crap. 1 Stars - ALL 1 STARS ARE CRAP, GET RID OF THEM ASAP. 2 Stars - Zora Marauder is the best. Even better than some 5 stars. Great long-game potential hero. The only downside is that he isn't farmable from the Bazzar, but she is fairly common from the Hero Alter. Put Neander Combat and Parry on her. She can be great for guild maps, especially paired with a Mythril Drone and a bunch a Frost Armor Oracle + Panther Cheifs. Sir Valmourn and Elder Mawrek are also notable. ALL OTHERS ARE CRAP, GET RID OF THEM ASAP. 3 stars - Now unlike 1&2 star heroes, all 3 stars can be usefull in certain situations. So none of them are crap and should be gotten rid of asap. Personally from the Token Mall I would choose Patriach and Balrog, Patriach is an all-rounded hero with the very powerfull Ice Shell talent, and Balrog is even usefull in late-game, he can munch out a card from the enemy graveyard so it cannot be revived in any way. Works especially well with paragon. Use Balthazar and Retreat QT with her and you've got a beast. From the credit Mall, buy Tauro Brute and Chaos Witch. Tauro Brute is mentioned because of one and only reason - Spiky Bits. Until you switch to a Berserker, he will be your main source of spiky bits early-game. Chaos Witch, coupled with a bunch of Dark Witches and Shadow Hex will make an excellent Hero Killer team until you can start to switch to a stabthrough stratagy instead. 4 stars - All 4 stars are usefull. Don't listen to whatever bullshit kids tell you in WC. Speaking of WC, don't go in there. NEVER. Half are kids who don't even fucking play the game and exchange sex jokes, half are level 80+ players showing off their melds. Faen - Predator is by far the best. His Grizzly can prove usefull against Hero Killers and with Rejuvenate + Mother Nature, your team can . survive better. But Devil Hunter isn't bad. Neander - Berserker just because of Spiky Bits and being the only summner able to summon 3 at once. But Paw Master's not bad either. Human - Dragon Rider is very offensive. Royal guard is very defensive. Depends on your taste. Both are good. Mortii - Wight without a doubt. Wight is absolutly the best 4 star in game and even outclassing certain 5 stars. Undying + Cripple Wight is VERY STRONG. A player should try to rank Wight as quick as possible once obtained. Everyone treats Deathmort as the worst, but he's worst compared to the other 4 stars. Compared to others, not bad. From 4 stars, I recommend Neander Aura/Full Alert/Spiky Bits Berserker And Mortii Might/Undying/Cripple Wight These are decent buildups strong even in late-game. Dragon Rider and Predator are optional choices to develop, depends on your taste. 5 stars - 5 stars DO NOT need a faction specific deck to be best. Instead of XXX Stamina, XXX Strenght, they can just buff your creatures regardless of factions, like Protection and Battlecry. *I will be excluding heroes that are not farmable. They are strong when leveled up, but even if you're Bill Gates, you won't be getting them to even level 5* Ore Mall - Personally the best creatures in the Ore Mall are Mythril and Oinari. Players should consider developing them beside Hero Shards, especially during x2 Ore Events. Thor - If you aren't a collector, DON'T. Worse than every other 5 stars even in an offensive deck. Blademaster - DON'T. Just like Thor, worse than every other 5 star heroes even in an all-attacking deck. Oceanus - GOOD. Great choice for new players, Oceanus will prove powerfull even at low level - just because of the ability to turn other people's decks against themselves. Armageddon - GOOD. Shares great aspects of both Balrog and Oceanus, but make sure you deck is set to Offensive mode and not sub-par. Alchemist - Good. High leveled players should consider getting her and using her skill against other high leveled players. Spirit Arbiter - GOOD. But don't get her when you can't develop her right. Save her for the Midlate game, because you're actually going to level up Scourge to level 4+ to see it's full power. Vile Songstress - Solid choice. Better looking on Paper, but still makes a decent choice. Tournament Mall - DON'T buy the energy and glorypoints plus the materials. The gems and coins and somewhat worth it, but they are situatuanal. DO NOT spend your tournament points on useless stuff. Choose a single hero and get him/her to the end. Don't change your though midway through. Judgement - GOOD. Covers Fighter decks with heals and also great for Guild Battles or the Guantlet. Recommended Protection/Lightfoot/Group Tactics. Or you can intentionally put a Hero Vigor Rune off him and go for Berserk/War Hungry. Captivator - GOOOOD. Great top-tier hero and an all-rounded hero for both PvE and PvP battles. Recommended Protection/Fleshfeast/Group Tactics. You could switch to sharp armor or Full alert for more neander-centric decks. Warlock - GOOD. Hard counter to Wight and Captivator, and also a solid replacement for Judgement. Overlord - Solid choice, but sadly outclassed by Armageddon. Still good hero. Category:Blog posts